Then On
by LaurenceEM
Summary: Take a look at the lives of our favorite character once they have reached adulthood or something like it. T for ShonenAi pairings, mild frying pan violence, and maybe swearing. Pairing include SasuOc ShikaTem NaruHina GaaLee ShinoOc KibaOc and many more.
1. Bug Hunting

**Bug hunting**

"Daddy! Look at this one!"

Yuki whispered, her long black hair falling into her face as she crouched down.

"Do you know what this one's called?"

She asked looking up at her dad.

On the palm of her hand was a fairly large green bug, with big eyes and large pincer-like claws.

"That would be a Praying Mantis."

Shino answered, smiling slightly at his daughter.

"Are my bugs gonna be like that?"

She asked, letting the praying mantis fly away and looking up at him.

"Not really... Yours will look like mine."

Shino sat down, and pulled little Yuki onto his lap, while she watched all the bugs on the ground.

"The little black bugs?"

She asked a little louder.

"Yep."

"Do I have to wear glasses and a coat too, daddy?"

"You'll wear smaller glasses and a mom's cloak."

"Really? cool!"

Yuki grinned, jumping out of Shino's grasp and pulling on his right hand, trying to pull him up.

"Let's go to the park now daddy! I told Sosu-kun we'd play at the park today!!"

Shino got up and picked up Yuki, settling her on his shoulders.

"Ok, to the park we go then."

_Short I know, I might write a sequel-ish thing to it, introducing the mother. Next, Shika and Temari's life!! yay! R&R please I'm new! Bye!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Wake Up Call

Ello! Second chappie of my series! This is ShikaTem, so it supposed to be funny, but, well...

Yeah. I'm not too sure If it's that funny.

Disclaimer:

Karasu: ...

SilverRose: Blinks

Karasu: falls over lifelessly

SilverRose: Uhhhh... Does he even talk?

Kankuro: Pokes head out of closet Hey! Stop stealing Karasu!

SilverRose: Eek! Hides under computer desk

Kankuro: Walks out and drags Karasu back into closet Serves ya right, thief!

SilverRose: Ok... Um.. I don't own Karasu, Kankuro or anyone else from Naruto, I own all Oc's, and the plots for my stories, along with other random items... Including a fear of Kankuro sending Gaara after me.

**Wake up call**

**BANG!!**

Temari smacked her poor husband over the head with the frying pan in her hand.

"Go wake up your son, you lazy ass, he's still in bed!!"

Temari shouted, waving the menacing frying pan at a retreating Shikamaru.

"Itai! Okay, Okay!! Troublesome onna.."

**BANG!!**

Shikamaru opened his eyes after landing on the kitchen floor to be met by a pair of dark green eyes.

"Mommy hit you with the frying pan again, didn't she daddy?"

Shikamaru sat up and the green eyes stepped back, revealing a small girl in black capri's and a purple t-shirt with straight black hair that went down to her jaw.

"Yes she did Ri-kun."

He answered back to his six year old daughter.

He stood up, careful to avoid his rabid wife on his way to the stairs and ventured up to his kid's shared room, Ri at his heels.

He opened the door to find Sosu sprawled on his stomach, tangled in the bed sheets, fast asleep.

Ri ran past Shika and poked Sosu in the cheek with her small black and red fan.

"Sosu-baka get up!"

Sosu grunted and pulled the pillow over his head.

Like father like son.

"Come on Bozu, don't make me get your mother. Get up."

Shikamaru sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the covers off his son and the pillow off his head.

"Nooo.. It's too early... I don't wanna get up!.."

Sosu cracked open a shadow colored eye and then closed it again, moaning about not wanting to get up.

**WACK!!**

"Get up off your butt, Sosu!! You're supposed to meet Yuki-chan at the park and uncle Gaara and Uncle Lee are coming to visit!!"

Ri wacked Sosu on the head with her fan, making Shikamaru shudder, thinking about how temari did that to him.

Shikamru sighed when Sosu just ignored his sister and fell back asleep.

He slung his poor son over his shoulder and carried him into the bathroom across the hallway.

"This is for your own good..."

**"AHHHHH!!!!!!"**

Right above the kitchen, where Temari was currently cooking, was a loud scream.

" Sigh He's up.."

A few minutes later, Ri came running down the stairs.

"Ahahaha!! You should have seen what daddy did to Sosu-baka! That was priceless!"

Ri jumped into her chair at the dinner table as Temari set bacon and eggs (Unburnt and edible) on the table.

"Really? What'd he do thi-"

But she was interupted By her lazy husband and a soaked son coming down the stairs.

"I got him up."

Shikamaru stated, sitting down at the table and filling his plate.

Sosu tugged on his mother's sleeve while glaring at his father.

"Mom! Dad threw me in a cold shower!!"

He complained, blowing a piece of his dark blonde hair. (much darker than temari's)

"Well, that's what you get for being lazy like your father, now go upstairs, change and come eat, we're going to meet your uncles at the park today."

_On a funnier note, this one is. I like this story alot. R&R please! There may be a prize awaiting! Laughs._

_Neji: There is no prize! It's a trap!!_

_SilverRose: What? Quiet you!!! Throws neji back into her closet_

_Sounds of muffled shouting and banging from the closet in the corner_

_SilverRose: hehehe... Don't believe anything he says, please.. He hasn't had his medication yet..._

_Anyways! On My next edition of Then On, A bit of a mix up, GaaLee, but only ShonenAi-ish, nothing graphic, Review please! Bye!_


	3. Absolute Annoyence

Warning: This is a Shonen-Ai pairing, though it contains no graphic scenes. If u do not like, don't read. XP

Diclaimer: Yay! My first disclaimer! ok, Let's start with Lee-kun!

Lee: SilverRose does not own Naruto, or any ideas from it. She owns all Oc's, two figurines of me, and a couple posters.

That's about it. sigh Can I go now?

SilverRose: Yupp, Thanks Lee-Kun!!

Tries to hug Lee, who runs away back to her closet.

Well, anyways.. Enjoy!

**Absolute annoyence**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there now?"

"Not yet, Yoku-kun."

"How 'bout now?"

"Yoku.."

Gaara glared up at green haired son, who was currently sitting on Lee's shoulders.

Lee glanced at his partner, noticing the annoyed glare on his face.

He grinned,

"Oh come on, Gaa-kun, he's just being youthful!"

He reached up and ruffled the 6 1/2 years old's hair.

Gaara sighed and focused on the road again, trying to zone out for a while.

"Hey, how long have we been walking for?"

Yoku asked, swinging his legs lightly, making sure not to hurt his dad.

"You mean how long Lee-kun and I have been walking. You've sat on Lee's shoulders the entire time."

"About a couple hours. Do you want to rest Gaa-kun?"

Gaara nodded and led his little family over into a tree's shade.

Lee set Yoku down, and rummaged through his napsack, handing both Gaara and his son a sandwich.

Gaara took the sandwich, taking off his gourd and proping it up against the tree, and sitting beside Lee.

Yoku gratfully accepted his dad's homemade sandwich, unwrapping it from the brown paper wrapping and taking a bite.

"How much more do we have to go till we get to Kohona?"

Yoku asked, munching on his sandwich.

Gaara's right eye twitched in agrivation as he ate his lunch.

Lee sighed and looked out onto the dirt path.

"Eh, around 3 or 4 more hours, if we pick up the pace. What do you think Gaa-kun?"  
Lee asked tilting his head towards his partner.

Ow.

His neck hurt from having to look down alot, since Gaara was quite a bit shorter than himself.

"hn, yeah, around that. But only if we **ALL** run."

Gaara emphasized, shooting a look to his son.

Absolutely annoying he was.

But..

So was Lee in the beginning...

3

_Okay, I realive these are short, but they're from a little while ago, so hopefully, they'll get better! Just Give me a chance! Starts Chibi crying Once again R&R, and maybe Sasuke will do the next disclaimer, Right Sasuke?_

_Sasuke: (From closet) Noooooo!!!!!_

_SilverRose: grins mischeviously Don't worry, I'll find some way to lure him out..._

_Next time on, Then On:_

_HinaNaru!! Yay!, I've never written this pairing, ever, so if Hinata seems a bit too bold, you know why .'_


	4. My Blush

Hello, anyone who reads this! This is once again, HinaNaru, and I think is quite cuter.

Disclaimer:

Sasuke: I won't do it.

Tries to untie himself from chair

SilverRose: Awww.. come on, Sasuke-Kun!! We made a deal! You do the disclaimer, I'll untie you and take Itachi-san out, okay?

Sasuke: pondering I don't know...

SilverRose: Pleeeeassseee????

Itachi: From closet Yeah, please??? It's getting stuffy in here!

Sasuke: rolls eyes SilverRose does not own Me, or any other Character from Naruto, except some Lee figurines, some posters, and now, some manga. If she wants though, I'll let her have Nii-san.. She can have him.

SilverRose: Yay!

Itachi: Nooooo!!!!!

Anywayssssssss Enjoy!

**That's my blush, you know...**

Hinata stood at the kitchen stove, cooking up an early breakfast for her husband, who was sitting on the counter, handing her things.

Hinata hummed little songs while she cooked, stopping when there was a little creek form the stairs.

Naruto jumped off the counter and grinned at Hinata, who face pinked slightly.

From the kitchen door (well, there isn't a door there though) came a small girl.

She had long black hair with two bright blonde streaks framing her face, and Hyuuga eyes, though they were tinged a soft blue.

She wore a longed, flared sleeved black kimono that when down to her shins and had red flowers along the bottom and side.

"O-ohayo... O-otou-san, o-okaa-san."

The small girl smiled shyly, running up to each of her parents and giving them a hug.

Naruto picked up his daughter and hugged her.

"Good morning, Hiruta-kun!"

Hinata smiled as she set the table, sitting down with Naruto and Hiruta.

"Did you have a good sleep hon?"

Hiruta nodded, with a mouthful of pancake, making sure to use her manners at the table.

"umm... daddy?"

"Yeah, Hiruta-kun?"

"Do you have to go to work today, daddy?"

Naruto blinked, thinking for a sec.

For the last two years, Naruto had been Hokage, fullfilling his dream.

Thankfully he had Sunday's off.

"Nope, today's all free!"

Hinata's daughter smiled brightly.

"Can we go to the park today? Maybe we could have a picnic?"

Now it was Hinata's turn to smile.

"I think that'd be a wonderful idea, don't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned mischeviously, but nodded anyways.

"So... Hiruta-kun... tell me, is there anyone _Special_ in your class? Hm?"

Hinata sweatdropped and sighed.

_You're only young once, Naruto-kun..._

_But you can be Imature for life._

"Umm.."

Hiruta blushed lightly and nodded, shifting in her seat.

Hinata scoffed, shaking her head, grinning at her husband as she cleared off the table and started making sandwichs and such.

"Well?"

"hi-his nuh-nuh-name is... Asuka-kun..."

Naruto sweatdropped while hinata giggled, recognizing the name.

_Out of all the kids in the Academy, and she had to fall for Kiba's kid?_

Naruto sighed and exused Hiruta from the table telling her to get ready to go to the park.

He stood up and went over to help his wife with the dishes.

"That's funny, Kiba's son. Who would've guessed, huh Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah I guess..."

Naruto made a sour face, making Hinata laugh.

"I've seen her, when I go to pick her up."

"Yeah, staring at him?"

"Yep. And you know what?"

"What?"

"She's got my blush, you know..."

"Whadda you mean?"

"The same blush I had for you."

Naruto grinned.

_Well, there we go! It's kinda lame, my attempt at pretty much anything T.T_

_Anyways, Next time on, Then On..._

_KibaOc! Yay! I couldn't think of any to pair Kiba with that I like, Since Hinata's taken, so there._

_Disclaimer for next time, Itachi-Sama and Kisame-Sama!! Yay! my favorite Akatsuki Duo. R&R! Thanks!_


End file.
